Avant de nous dire Adieu
by Elowlie
Summary: Tu ne bronches pas ? Tu te laisses faire ? Comme ça ? ...  Comment se dire  adieu  alors qu'on à jamais su aligner deux mots sans en venir aux mains ?


**Disclaimer :**** Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, tous les personnages sont bel et bien à Eiichiro Oda, par contre l'autel est toujours à moi alors prenez garde à ne pas vous y retrouver sacrifié**

**Résumé :**** « Tu ne bronches pas ? Tu te laisses faire ? Comme ça ? ... » Comment se dire « adieu » alors qu'on à jamais su aligner deux mots sans en venir aux mains ?**

**Note :**** Petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un petit défi que l'on s'est lancé avec Linaelle, histoire de, comme ça, pour le fun mais aussi parce qu'il n'y a plus tant que ça de ZoSan en ce moment. Je vous invite à aller lire le sien que j'ai adoré, comme toujours : « Des fois, la vie, c'est con »**

**Le thème du défi est : Zoro qui dit à Sanji « Je te mets au défi de me défier »**

**Note 2 :**** Vous vous en douterez à cause du titre mais j'ai glissé une petite référence à une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois, à vous de me dire si vous l'avez trouvé x)**

**Et merci pour ta correction ma Lina ! =3**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**« Avant de nous dire « Adieu » »**

Les aventures s'étaient succédé au fil des années qui avaient passé. Les premières rides apparaissaient, marquant ainsi l'approche de la trentaine qui se profilait à l'horizon, aussi sûrement que le One Piece était maintenant en leur possession.

Chacun avait atteint son propre but, réalisé son propre rêve, tracé sa propre destiné. Le jour où leurs routes allaient se séparer était déjà lui aussi arrivé et, ainsi, alors que la dernière fête était déjà cuvée, tous s'affairaient à rassembler leurs biens.

Nami prenait grand soin de ranger ses vêtements dans ses nombreuses valises; Franky, qui restait sur le Sunny pour continuer à le bichonner, mettait la touche finale aux quelques souvenirs qu'il avait confectionnés pour ses amis; Usopp se demandait comment faire sortir son énorme sac de voyage par la porte de son atelier; Robin feuilletait distraitement des livres dans la bibliothèque pour choisir les rares ouvrages qu'elle emporterait avec elle; Chopper rangeait minutieusement son matériel médical pour être sûr que tout était en ordre et s'assurer de ne rien oublier; Luffy était introuvable, bien plus touché qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre par tout cela; Brook accompagnait une dernière fois ses compagnons au son de son violon; Sanji, toujours impeccable, avait terminé et fumait une cigarette sur le pont. Un bout de semelle calé sur le sommet de la passerelle, anormalement tendu malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, tandis que Zoro la descendait, près à partir sans dire au-revoir, ces choses-là n'étaient pas pour lui.

« Hey ! Marimo ! Tu pars comme ça alors ? Sans un mot ? »

Le bretteur s'était arrêté à mi-chemin entre le quai et le navire mais sans se retourner.

« Pas la peine, Cook, tu sais qu'je suis pas doué pour ça. »

Sanji s'alluma une autre cigarette dans un geste assuré pour tenter de dissimuler un trouble qui lui semblait crever les yeux alors que rien ne paraissait.

« Même pas à moi ? »

Zoro se fendit d'un très léger sourire en coin, la tête basse mais le dos bien droit, fier.

« Surtout pas à toi, Cook. »

Et il reprit sa descente comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant il s'arrêta à nouveau, sentant le regard du cuistot fixé sur son dos, et finit par se retourner pour le regarder avant de soupirer puis de reprendre la parole.

« On n'a jamais rien eu à se dire tous les deux, les insultes, les engueulades, les coups parlaient pour nous. On n'a jamais eu besoin de plus, pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu t'en vas sans une dernière insulte ? Une dernière bagarre ? Où est passé cet éternel air de défi que prend ton regard quand on se croise ? Tu vois, aujourd'hui, les choses changent : aujourd'hui, tu pars comme un lâche. »

La mâchoire du bretteur se crispa aux derniers mots alors qu'un arrière goût amer se répandait sur son palais.

« Alors très bien, puisqu'il semble tant te manquer ce fameux air de défi... »

Il ancra son œil dans le seul visible de Sanji.

« Je te mets au défi de me défier... mais je te préviens, durant ces dernières années, nous avons parcouru toutes les mers, croisé d'innombrables îles plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Nous avons tout vu, tout entendu, tout fait, tout découvert. Nous étions de toutes les situations, de tous les dangers, de toutes les batailles... Alors sois à la hauteur, Sanji. »

Le cuisinier n'en revenait pas, près de dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient, vivaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble ou du moins dans la même pièce... et jamais il n'avait entendu son meilleur ennemi faire une phrase aussi longue.

Sanji souffla alors longuement sa fumée avant de tirer une fois de plus sur sa cigarette pour exhaler un nouveau nuage tandis qu'il reprenait la parole, tout bas mais pas assez pour que le bretteur ne l'entende pas, son regard planté dans le sien. Il serait à la hauteur, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Alors faisons l'amour, Zoro... Faisons-le avant de nous dire adieu puisque c'est fini nous deux... Rien qu'une fois, toi, et moi... Et puis tu partiras. Tu vois, pas de mots, comme toujours. Juste une dernière bataille, la concrétisation de tous nos non-dits, l'aboutissement de tout ce qu'on a toujours pensé sans jamais oser... juste ça... »

Zoro laissa s'échapper un rictus amer alors que l'arrière goût revenait à la charge.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ressens les mêmes choses que toi ?

- Rien, je n'ai pas besoin d'y croire, j'en suis sûr, parce que malgré tous nos différents passés, nous sommes pareils.

- Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'on ne se reverra plus ? Pourquoi faire une chose que nous allons regretter alors qu'on aurait pu laisser tout ça se finir comme ça avait commencé ?

- Parce que quitte à regretter quelque chose, autant le faire dans les règles de l'art. »

Le bretteur semblait soudainement beaucoup moins sûr de lui, comme en proie à des démons que lui seul pouvait voir et déjà il se tournait à nouveau vers le port.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Sanji, pour aucun de nous deux. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il avait presque franchi les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la terre ferme mais il s'arrêta une fois de plus, entendant les semelles du cuistot marteler la planche de bois.

« Donc tu décides de fuir maintenant, alors que tu as toujours affronté les difficultés durant ces derniers années ? Ne fais pas ça, Zoro... »

Sanji arrivait à la hauteur du bretteur et s'autorisa un geste qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir faire un jour : de ses bras, il encercla les larges épaules de Zoro et posa son front contre sa nuque alors qu'il le sentait se tendre. Peu lui importait qu'on les surprenne, il ne reverrait plus personne de toute façon.

« Toi non plus, ne fais pas ça, ça ne nous apportera rien de bon. Oublie-moi, ouvre ton restaurant, trouve-toi une gentille femme et fais-lui des gosses. »

Les paroles étaient sensées mais les mots avaient durement percuté le blond, pourtant il ne le lâcha pas.

« D'accord, comme tu voudras mais alors, en échange, ne fuis pas, Zoro, rien qu'une fois, juste une fois, juste cette fois... »

Zoro avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Pourquoi tout foutre en l'air maintenant alors que jamais pendant toutes ces années ils n'avaient flanché, jamais craqué ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup le cuistot voulait tout gâcher au moment où ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il allait se défaire de l'étreinte de Sanji quand un murmure atteignit ses oreilles. « Zoro ». Juste son prénom, rien de si extraordinaire, ça leur arrivait même souvent entre deux surnoms débiles mais quelque chose de léger, de presque imperceptible traînait dans sa voix et il savait que le cuistot avait gagné.

Il se laissa donc envahir par la chaleur de Sanji tout contre son dos et passa subtilement sa main libre sur les siennes tout en penchant la tête vers l'arrière pour la déposer sur celle du blond.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la vigie... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sanji pour comprendre et il attrapa aussitôt la main du bretteur pour le guider avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Arrivé au niveau de l'échelle, il le laissa passer devant, juste au cas où il lui prendrait finalement l'envie de faire demi-tour, et grimpa à sa suite.

À peine avaient-ils franchi et refermé la trappe que Zoro laissa tomber son sac au sol pour aller chercher l'un de ses plus lourds poids.

Sanji le regardait faire, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait toujours admiré sa force. Le bretteur semblait pouvoir soulever des tonnes sans sourciller et avec une facilité déconcertante.

Après avoir déposé la lourde charge sur le seul accès à la pièce, celui-ci se tourna vers le cuistot.

« Juste au cas où, maintenant qu'on est là, ça me ferait chier qu'on vienne nous déranger. »

Un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions prenait place sur son visage, apparemment le « défi » avait fait son chemin.

« Pourquoi on est là déjà ?

- Tu avais « oublié » quelque chose...

- Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. J'avais oublié de te dire au-revoir dans « les règles de l'art »... »

Zoro s'était approché de Sanji pour l'enlacer puis s'était emparé de sa bouche avec gourmandise pour enfin pouvoir en connaître le goût. Il avait peur de la suite car déjà il ne voulait plus le lâcher, plus le quitter alors qu'il sentait le cuistot trembler entre ses bras.

Oui, Sanji tremblait, d'appréhension mais aussi d'excitation. Combien d'années à repousser, à refouler tous ces sentiments qui les rongeaient sans jamais rien dire ni montrer à quiconque ? À continuer d'agir « normalement » en se mentant à eux-mêmes... Trop d'années et si peu de temps pour les rattraper avant de se dire adieu.

Ils s'étaient donc jetés à corps perdus dans cette dernière bataille, dans ce baiser aux saveurs de tabac, d'alcool, de sel, qu'ils connaissaient si bien mais qu'ils redécouvraient ici, comme inédites car jamais goûtées sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Et, trop lentement pour eux, les vêtements commencèrent à tomber un à un au sol, les chaussures furent maladroitement retirées puis repoussées, pèle-mêle avec le reste.

Les mains, avides elles aussi de découvertes, parcouraient avec empressement chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue.

Combien de fois ne s'étaient-ils pas épiés l'un l'autre à la dérobé ? Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas secrètement touché des yeux l'être convoité lors d'entraînements ou des rares sorties aux onsen ou des journées à la plage ?

Aujourd'hui, tout devenait enfin tangible, réel et, de fil en aiguille, Sanji s'était allongé à terre, emmenant Zoro avec lui, contre lui, sur lui, si docile que le bretteur n'osait y croire.

« Tu ne bronches pas ? Tu te laisses faire ? Juste comme ça ? »

Le blond avait alors plongé son regard dans le sien, avec un petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

« Je préfère me montrer plus intelligent que toi, bien que ça m'en coûte, et me laisser prendre pour profiter au maximum de cet instant plutôt que de batailler pour avoir le dessus et perdre ce précieux temps...

- Enfoiré... »

L'insulte était sortie mais sans animosité, douce et tendre à la fois alors que Zoro lui rendait son sourire avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche, de s'emparer de son corps.

D'une étreinte passionnée, envoûtante à un corps-à-corps voluptueux, sauvage où se mêlaient tous les sentiments, toutes les émotions qu'ils éprouvaient, qu'ils avaient éprouvés et qu'ils éprouveraient probablement toujours.

Repoussant encore et encore le moment fatidique, jamais rassasiés, comme affamés alors que le temps filait, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite...

La journée touchait finalement à sa fin quand Sanji et Zoro se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le pont, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le bretteur s'apprêtait à partir tandis que le reste de l'équipage se regroupait sur la pelouse du navire pour les derniers au-revoir.

Soudain, un cri brisa le silence pesant, vite suivi par un bras démesurément long, encore plus vite rattrapé par un corps pourchassé de son éternel chapeau de paille.

« Sanji ! Retiens Zoro ! Tout le monde ! Levez l'ancre ! On repart à l'aventure ! »

Luffy, essoufflé, tout sourire, heureux, un parchemin froissé au creux du poing et la marine à ses trousses, venait de débarquer, apportant un vent de fraîcheur et de soulagement non dissimulé au sein des Mugiwaras alors que tout le monde retournait à son poste.

Profitant de cet instant d'effervescence, Sanji s'approcha du bretteur et passa discrètement une main sur ses fesses fermes jusqu'à glisser subtilement ses doigts entre elles par-dessus le tissu de ses vêtements. Et il chuchota à son oreille avec un doux sourire.

« Tu m'en dois une, Zoro... »


End file.
